


Lomion

by ItsCarina



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Carag-Dur, Eol's A+ parenting, Gondolin, I'm crying, Memories, Nan Elmoth, Poor Maeglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCarina/pseuds/ItsCarina
Summary: "𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒚 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒚𝒆𝒕 𝒅𝒊𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒉 𝒂𝒔 𝒊!"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lomion

**Author's Note:**

> Maeglin remembers the day of his mother's death and longs to return to the dark forests of Nan Elmoth

"And here may you die yet the same death as I!"

The words rang in his ears as he stood at the balcony overlooking Carag-dûr.

Every part of him wanted to turn around, to walk away, to never again have to see those jagged peaks and to forget that day, but how could he?

And yet another part of him wanted to leave this place entirely.

Gondolin, the dream of his childhood. Years ago, when he would listen to his mother's stories of her birthplace, all he wanted was to be there, to live within the white city. 

But standing atop the white stone, all he wanted was to return to the dark forests of Nan Elmoth where he was born. 

Yet he knew he wouldn't be able to stand being in either place.

Gondolin, every step, every inch of marble wall or floor, every breath of air, reminded him of his mother. 

And that she was gone. 

And how it happened.

And he knew, that should he step foot under the dark canopy of trees in Nan Elmoth, he would instantly be reminded of his father.

His mind instantly went back to that day, the one that was engraved in his memory forever. 

They had arrived at Gondolin, safe at last. But it was not so. For a messenger soon arrived at the hall, bearing a message for King Turgon.

"Lord!' he cried, 'The Guard have taken captive one that came by stealth to the Dark Gate. Eöl he names himself, and he is a tall elf, dark and grim, of the kindred of the Sindar; yet he claims the Lady Aredhel as his wife, and demands to be brought before you. His wrath is great and he is hard to restrain; but we have not slain him as your law commands."

Maeglin was filled with dread. Eöl had followed them, as he suspected.

Then Aredhel said: 'Alas! Eöl has followed us, even as I feared. But with great stealth was it done; for we saw and heard no pursuit as we entered upon the Hidden Way.' Then she said to the messenger: 'He speaks but the truth. He is Eöl and I am his wife, and he is the father of my son. Slay him not, but lead him hither to the King's judgement, if the King so wills.'

And so Eöl was brought before Turgon. Turgon welcomed him, yet Eöl did not accept it, and called to Maeglin, saying, "Come, Maeglin son of Eöl! Your father commands you. Leave the house of his enemies and the slayers of his kin, or be accursed!"

Maeglin looked at him and said nothing, filled with shock.

Turgon regarded Eöl coldly, and said, " This choice only is given to you: to abide here or to die here, and so also for your son."

Maeglin looked back at Eöl, who looked murderous, and he immediately knew something was going to happen, and looked on in fear.

Eöl stood in silence, and then suddenly grabbed a javelin that was hidden under his cloak, and cast it at Maeglin, crying, "The second choice I take, and for my son also! You shall not hold what is mine!"

Maeglin stood, frozen to the spot in terror. Then there was a flash of white, and before he knew what was happening, Aredhel lay on the ground, the javelin sticking out of her shoulder. 

They had tried to save her, only to discover that the javelin was poisoned, and she died in the night.

They had thrown his father off the peaks of Carag-Dur the next day.

Maeglin

Sharp Glance

Yes, his glance was sharp, so sharp he could see through the king's mask.

He perceived how his uncle saw him.

Not as Aredhel, Turgon's beloved sister.

Instead, he saw him as the elf who he had thrown from Carag-Dur. Eöl. A murderer.

Maeglin sighed.

He knew that he didn't belong in Gondolin.

He knew that wherever he was, he would always long for the dark woods where he was born.

Child of the Twilight.

Lomion.


End file.
